


[Podfic] University AU

by dodificus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] University AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [University AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8951) by onelittlesleep. 



**Length:** 2:02:54

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 133 MB (mp3) | 55.8 MB (m4b)

 **Download:** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/5j3bpc2js129/n/University_AU_m4b) Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201011151.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201011151.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

Beta by anatsuno

 

Originally posted on November 15th 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/204215.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
